Pein's dirty secret
by Zetai
Summary: You know about Pein's ambitions, taking over the world, the I'm-so-evil thing, bla bla, but do you know what kind of things he likes in bed? Some people in Akatsuki don't know either. And some of them will find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Pein's dirty secret part I**

Warning: Yaoi and evil Konan  
Here we have Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Konan and Hidan, paired in various ways. If anyone feels disturbed by any of this...  
Pein: I feel disturbed! I feel very disturbed, how dare you! You shameless dirty...  
Me: No one is asking you, shut the fuck up!  
Pein: I fucking hate you, bitch!  
Me: Well, it's not my fault that your ass inspires me... Eh-hm, and now the story.

**… … …**

He was powerful.  
He had enormous strength. They considered him invincible.

They feared him.  
He feared nothing. Just one look of his cold eyes made them shiver. (Yet, they behaved like idiots and often pissed him off, but... eh, whatever.)

He was cruel.  
Life meant nothing for him, he was the cause for mountains of corpses and rivers of blood.

He called himself a god.  
Was he really as mighty as a god could be questionable, but he had a divine body that was heavenly hot and no one doubted that.

He was evil.  
He had wicked plans, he wanted the whole world. He didn't hesitate to do anything, no matter how cruel and terrifying, in order to achieve his goals. Some people thought he was megalomanic, but he thought he was just ambitious.

He was their leader.  
And they followed him no matter what, and acknowledged his incredible power. He was brutal and relentless, dangerous and horrifying, everyone in Akatsuki knew that. And yet...

"... aaah... slap me... yeah... punish me..."

There were things that some of them knew about, some of them just barely guessed, and some of them had no idea of.

…

"Konan, I have a problem."  
The water in the bath-tub sparkled in the candle light, rose petals lazily drifting on its surface, scent of roses filling the steamy air. Her slender fingers gently massaged his shoulders, she hoped that her touches and the warm water would relax his muscles, but he obviously needed something to ease his mind too.  
She bit his ear lightly and whispered "What is it, what bothers you that much?"  
"Well, I... he...I don't know..."  
She ran her fingers through his wet orange hair, then pressed herself closer to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Tell me."  
"Konan, I have a big problem."

And the problem was big, indeed. Literally. Everyone could tell that by the huge bulge in his tight black leather pants. The problem was so gorgeous, that all of them stared at him in awe, ever since he joined Akatsuki. No, he wasn't just some ordinary pretty boy, there was something dark and mysterious in his beauty, vicious and dirty. There was something in the way his long shiny black hair swayed in the wind, and the defiant sparkles in his eyes, that made all of them shiver every time he looked at them. And when his eyes turned red, his fiery gaze made others tremble and look away. And just the thought of him killing his own clan evoked images of his ruthless face and delicious body splattered with hot fresh blood, and all that was somehow so exciting and... well, it made him even hotter.  
And all these things were really problematic for Pein.  
Itachi Uchiha.  
Pein wasn't merely infatuated with him, he was intoxicated with him. Itachi Uchiha was like poison that slowly corrupted his mind. From the moment Pein saw him for the first time, he knew he would never stop thinking about him, about his dark eyes, his skin, his silky hair, his sinful body... Pein wanted him madly, but he didn't want to confess it even to himself, he tried to pretend he was just somehow 'interested' in him.

"It's him, am I right?"  
"You... you know?"  
"Come on, Pein, I've seen how you look at him when you think no one can see you."  
Pein sighed. "Does that bother you, Konan?"  
"Mmmm" She started kissing his neck. "Don't be silly. I know that you'll always be with me. I'm stuck in your heart and you will never get me out of there, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, and I can feel it in your touch. Don't worry, you know very well that I don't care who else you have fun with, as long you don't bother me about who else I have fun with."  
"I know, Konan, but... I'm not supposed to fall for someone that easily."  
"Do you feel guilty? Maybe you need a punishment?"  
Her fingers brushed his hardened cock.  
He moaned. "Yes... I do."

…

He was bent over a table. The whip hissed and slapped his ass.  
"Aaaah, that was really hard, Konan, you're evil."  
"Shut up, you naughty little slut. You want to fuck hot bad boys, huh? How about a bad girl?" She slapped him harder. Again and again.  
"Dirty slut!" Her fingers squeezed his reddened ass. "You want him in there, don't you?" She teasingly shoved a finger inside.  
"Aaaah, Konan... mmmmm"  
"Shut up you whore. You don't deserve it." She took her finger out. "Now I'll have fun." She pinched and slapped his ass. "Now go to the bed! Now!" Another slap.  
Being commanded like that and the feeling of her hand slapping his ass, it made Pein damn horny. Gods, how much it turned him on. And the dirty talk...  
On missions, when he was shouting orders to others, they had no idea how much he enjoyed orders being shouted to him in bed.

He was sprawled in the bed, red fluffy hand-cuffs restrained his arms, Konan was cursing and slapping him as she was roughly riding him, coming again and again. He watched her blue strands swaying wildly, the leather outfit clinging to her heated skin, the wicked smile on her face, and her parted lips, letting out louder moans as she was sliding up and down his huge cock faster and faster, and it made him moan louder too. She licked her fingers and shoved them in his ass, it was uncomfortable position for her, her hand was twisted, her back was arched, but she managed to shove her fingers back and forth as she was moving up and down. Then she deliberately contracted her inner muscles and it made him come right away.

They were lying quietly in the bed, his head resting on her breasts, her fingers playing with his orange strands.  
"You just can't get him out of your head, eh? Well, just have him then. I'm sure he won't refuse. I mean, come on, you're hot. Besides, even if he doesn't want it, you can make him do it."  
Pein sighed. "Well, yeah, I can take him, but..."  
Konan smiled. "You want more than just slamming his ass, right? You want him to do... the things I do to you, and you want his undoubtedly awesome dick in your..."  
"Stop it!" Pein was angry. Everything Konan had said was true, but he didn't want that damn arrogant Uchiha to see him like that and to enjoy it. Only two people knew what kind of things he liked in bed. Konan and... He hated the idea of the Uchiha bastard enjoying domination over him, and yet he so desperately wanted him to...  
"Damn it, Konan! What do you expect me to do? I can't just go to him and say 'Uchiha, I want you to whip me and fuck me in the ass, oh yeah, and call me a dirty whore while you're doing this, it's an order'. No way, Konan! It's ridiculous!"  
"But you want it badly, don't you?" She hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. He moaned quietly and sighed.  
"Konan, I don't know what to do."  
She smiled, gently stroking his face. When he was shouting orders to others and giving them deathglares, he was scary, even horrifying. But when the two of them were alone and he was cuddled in bed with her, gods, he was so cute. Her sweet naughty boy.

…

There was a new mission and Itachi had to be informed about his tasks.  
"Tobi!" Pein glared at him coldly. "Find Itachi-san and bring him here."  
Tobu stormed in Itachi's room without knocking on the door first. Then he stopped and stared at what was going on in there. Itachi was fucking Deidara. Hard.  
Itachi didn't even stop slamming, he just turned his head to glare at Tobi and growled "What the fuck do you want, damn it?"  
"Er... er...Tobi had to tell you something, but Tobi suddenly forgot what it was...er..."  
"Well, Tobi, can't you see I'm a little busy right now... aaah... just fuck off, damn it!"  
Tobi stormed back to Pein.  
"Itachi-san is busy."  
Pein punched him in the face and kicked him out of the room.  
"I don't give a shit if he's busy! Hidan! Go and bring that Uchiha bastard here. Now!"  
The door of Itachi's room opened with a bang and a very angry Hidan appeared.  
"Damn you, Uchiha, you fucking moron, get your fucking dick out of that fucking slut and come here, you stupid motherfucker." He was mad, but he drooled at the sight.  
"Aaah, aaaah, oh god... just a sec, Hidan... aaaah."  
"Uchiha, you fucking idiot, leader wants to see you now! Come here! I said come here!"  
"Yeah, all right, I'm coming, Hidan... oooh g-god, yeeeah... I'm c-coming... yeah, I'm coming... ooooooooohhh... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."  
And he came. I mean in Deidara.  
"Uchiha! You must immediately c- ... Well, just follow me, damn it!"

Pein watched a very irritated and horny Hidan enter the room, followed by Itachi Uchiha. It was obvious what Itachi had been doing just minutes ago. Pein shivered. Itachi had had no time to dress properly, he was wearing only pants, his bare chest was still covered in thin layer of sweat and his long hair was messy, the blissful expression of satisfaction was still on his face. Besides, some of Deidara's cum was still on his stomach, he hadn't managed to wipe it properly.  
Pein was about to blush, he could feel he was hardening, but he controlled himself, trying to resist Itachi's breath-taking hotness.  
Then Tobi stormed into the room again, and when he saw Itachi, he blurted out "Oh, Itachi-san, you came... I mean here, er, you're here."  
Itachi smirked wickedly, obviously thinking of something else. "Well, yeah, I CAME."  
Pein's brow twitched. "Get out of here, Tobi!"  
"Oh." Tobi wanted to stay there. "Well then, but can Tobi COME later?"  
"What?" That damn word. "Oh...er... No, you can't come back here later! You... you... out! Now! Damn you, Tobi!"  
Pein somehow managed to say all the things he had to say and give all the orders. Then he was finally alone, holding his head, trying to calm down. Someone gently touched his shoulder. It was Konan.  
"You're horny, aren't you? Horny for him."  
"I can't go to him, Konan!" He felt she was taking his clothes off.  
"Then do it with me, Pein."  
"I... I want you, but... right now I need... I want someone to... what should I do?"  
She smirked. "Well, the usual."

…

"Aaaah" He was kneeling in the bed, leaning on his arms, Hidan's fingers gripping tightly his orange hair and pulling it hard, and Hidan's dick thrusting violently in his horny ass. He could hear Konan's laughter filling the room, and her teasing voice.  
"You're bad, Pein-chan. Slam him hard, Hidan, harder, yeah, harder."  
"Whore," Hidan growled and the whip in his other hand slapped Pein's ass. "You fucking greedy whore with a greedy ass!" Hidan slammed him faster and slapped him with the whip harder, thrusting roughly in his soft flesh.  
Konan crawled to them, she gripped Pein's dick and started stroking, and the fingers of her other hand went in Hidan's ass. She synchronized her movements with theirs and they both moaned louder.  
"Yeah," Konan's slutty voice tickled Pein's ears. "Punish him, Hidan, punish the dirty bitch."  
Pein shuddered and closed his eyes, the image of the person who haunted his thoughts emerged in his mind and he whispered quietly "Itachi..."  
"Damn you, whore, you like my dick slamming into you, huh?" Hidan's voice growled in his ear. "Whore!"  
Pein writhed at the sound of that word, screamed and came in Konan's hand. She smiled, licked some of the cum and gave the rest to Hidan, shoving her fingers in his mouth. He grunted "Mmmmm, whore, you're delicious."  
Then Konan put on herself a strap-on with a huge vibrator. "Now let me do you both." She positioned herself behind Hidan and slid the fake cock in his ass, as he was still inside Pein. Then Hidan and Konan started rocking together, she was thrusting into Hidan, and he was thrusting into Pein. Hidan reached for Pein's dick and it started hardening again in his fingers. He felt Konan's arms wrapping around him, caressing his chest and pinching his nipples. She bit his neck with a low purring growl, slamming roughly into him. As soon as Hidan came, they changed positions. Pein thrusted in Hidan, Konan into Pein and that went on until Hidan and Pein both came. After that the two of them needed some rest, but she didn't let them take their time. "Ready for more?" They started kissing and touching each other, she watched them infatuated.  
When they were hard again, they looked at her defiantly.  
"You're an evil bitch, Konan," Hidan growled. Then he and Pein grinned and grabbed her. She felt their hands all over her body. Pein burried his face between her legs, Hidan sucked her nipples and shoved a finger in her ass. Soon both of them were slamming into her.  
When they were done, Pein and Hidan fell asleep immediately, but Konan stayed awake, thinking about Pein's problem. She remembered him muttering something while Hidan was slamming him. She could swear she had heard him whisper 'Itachi'.

…

Itachi Uchiha was sitting on his bed, wearing only black leather pants, the strong muscles on his chest slightly twitching, his long hair was loose, and a playful smirk was curving his lips.  
"You want me to call him what?"  
Konan smiled gently, naughty sparkles in her eyes.  
"You heard me, Uchiha. You know what I mean."  
Itachi's smirk grew larger. "This is going to be fun for sure!"  
At that moment Deidara appeared at the bathroom door, naked.  
"Oh, Konan-chan, I didn't know you were here, un. Um... Will you stay a bit longer? I mean join us."  
Her gaze slowly explored every detail of Deidara's body. "Sure I'll stay."

…

"Aaaah, gods, I love these mouths!"  
Konan was panting heavily, sweat drenched blue strands sticking to her face. She was straddling Deidara, his hips bucking to slam her harder, his palm mouths sucking her hardened nipples, and Itachi was slamming into her ass.  
"Oooooooooooooh"

…

She smiled and looked over her shoulder before leaving the room, her eyes meeting Itachi's. She winked at him.  
"Don't forget what we talked about, Uchiha." Then she went out.  
Itachi and Deidara looked at each other.  
"Now, Dei, let me tell you about Konan-chan's plan."

**to be continued**

**... ... ... **

**Author's Comment**

Awwww, poor Pein-chan, now everyone will read about the dirty things he likes to do. Someone might say it's out of character, but I need to believe that it's oh so absolutely in character. Just no one ever told you about it.

Pein-chan, my dear, say the disclaimer... Er... now why are you hiding there, come on, people are waiting. Hm. Oh dear, are you ashamed? Come on, no one is going to laugh at you...that much. Just get out of there and say the disc-...

Pein: No! *covers his face with his hands*

Me: Eh, fine then. Itachi, sweetie, say the disclaimer.

Itachi: *fucking Deidara* Aaah...ooh...just a sec...ahh

Me: Oh, damn it! Um... Hidan? Disclaimer? Wanna say it?

Hidan: Fuck off, you stupid crazy fucking idiotic retarded...

Me: All right, all right! Eh, jeez... Tobi? Do you wa-

Tobi: Yay! Tobi will say it, Tobi is a good boy, weeee, Tobi will say, yaay... er... er... Tobi had to say something, but Tobi forgot what it was...

Me: Grrrr, uh, whatever! Fine! Fucking characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Itachi: Oooh... aaaaaaaaaah... oh yeah... mmmm *cums hard* Now, what was that thing you wanted me to say?

Me: Uh! Forget it! *hits her head in the wall*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pein's dirty secret part II**

Warning: Yaoi and Pein as you've never seen him before. Here we have Pein, Itachi, Deidara and Konan, doing naughty things… and Tobi doing stupid things… again. And now…

Pein: I'll break your fucking keyboard, you fucking… hey, what are you doing, let me go, aaaaa…

Eh-hm. And now the story.

**... ... ...**

Pein was lying in the bed, his wrists and his ankles were chained, and his headband was covering his eyes, so he couldn't see. Konan's tongue was playfully licking his ear. She smirked and whispered "You're so going to enjoy this!"

He trembled, impatient to feel what she was going to do next. But she did nothing. He waited a minute, but nothing happened.

"Konan?" She didn't answer. "Konan? What's going on, Konan?" She wasn't there.

"Konan? Damn it. Where the fuck are you?" His irritated voice echoed in the silent room.

Then he felt someone's presence. Someone crawled over him, pressing soft and warm lips to his. A moist tongue was trying to slip into his mouth. It wasn't Konan.

Pein opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but he couldn't say anything because the naughty tongue thrust in his throat. Then the mysterious person pulled away. Pein could hear his heavy breathing, but could see nothing. Then he felt something hard pressing against his lips. It was the tip of a huge cock. It pressed harder and violently thrust into his mouth.

"Suck me, bitch."

That voice! That deep, purring, hot, dirty voice. He knew who that voice belonged to, and pleasant shivers ran all over his body. All his worries about others seeing him weak and obedient, especially this arrogant bastard, what would they think and bla bla bla, everything was forgotten. He wrapped his lips around the cock and sucked it in. A hand grasped his hair and tilted his head back, so that all of the huge cock could slide inside and go deep in his throat, suffocating him for a second, then pulling back, and then thrusting again. A few more thrusts and the cock went out of his mouth. It was replaced with a soft tongue that rolled inside, then licked his lips and his neck, and the rest of his body, tickling his nipples, swirling in his belly-button, and then playing with his cock. This made Pein writhe and moan, shivering at the thought about who was the one doing this to him. The tongue rolled on the tip of his cock one last time, then plunged in his ass, thrusting back and forth, making it wet and nicely slick, followed by two fingers.

And then the same hardness he had felt in his mouth pushed against his entrance, stretching the pink flesh and slowly sliding inside. Then he felt strong arms holding him and someone's long silky hair falling on his face, tickling his skin. And then a sudden hard thrust. And another one. Pein whimpered at the rough movement, then he moaned with pleasure as he felt the cock slam into his sweet spot. His muscles contracted, sucking it in greedily, and he heard the other person moan louder as he felt squeezed.

"Yeah, she was right, you are a whore, indeed." The sexy voice purred teasingly in his ear. "Now let's remove this, I want you to see who is doing this to you."

The headband was removed, uncovering Pein's eyes, and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the sight of Itachi's self-contented face, just inches away from his. Itachi smirked as he thrust harder, causing a scream to escape Pein's lips.

"Oh, yeah, and you're screaming just like a dirty horny whore."

Pein screamed more, he was so close, but then Itachi pulled out and laughed at him.

"Konan said you're a naughty boy, Pein-chan. You need to be spanked."

Pein whimpered in a mixture of discontent from his orgasm being delayed, and excitement at the thought of Itachi spanking him. Itachi unchained him and tied a leash on his neck. Then he pulled him by the leash and gave him a seductively evil glare.

"Bend down, bitch, bend down to receive your punishment."

Pein kneeled in the bed.

"I said bend down!" Itachi slapped his face, then he pulled the leash forward and down to make him bend over, and then he grasped his hair and pressed his face to the mattress. His other hand stroked Pein's ass and squeezed it.

"Ooooh, I'm so going to punish your naughty sluttish ass." His hand rose and he gave Pein's ass a hard and heavy slap. The soft, smooth flesh shook and the outline of Itachi's fingers was printed on the silky skin. He slapped him again and again.

Pein felt so hot, his pleasure being interrupted when he was so close, he was so aroused it was painful, and now that spanking didn't ease his lust at all, just on the contrary. Feeling that strong hand firmly slapping his heated skin was driving him crazy, turning him on to the point it was unbearable. Itachi thoroughly enjoyed the contact of his fingers with the hot shaking flesh. Spanking a nice and smooth horny ass like this one definitely was fun.

Another heavy slap. Pein shivered.

"I… I'm bad… punish me…"

Pein's voice, suddenly so thin and whining, almost made Itachi come just from the thought that he had the great invincible Pein at his mercy, obeying him and whimpering and begging him to… oh that was really amusing, Pein was begging him to slap his ass more. Itachi was so going to make the best of this situation. He couldn't believe his leader actually enjoyed so much being commanded and humiliated.

Itachi pulled the leash roughly and dragged Pein out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Crawl in my feet."

Pein was on the floor, on his hands and knees. He looked up at Itachi's mocking smirk, saw the twisted pleasure flashing in his eyes, and felt so miserable and ashamed. And that feeling turned him on like nothing else. He crawled closer to Itachi and wrapped himself around his gorgeous strong body, then he slid his palms up his thighs.

"Mmmh… touch me… ooh, now take me in your mouth." Itachi watched Pein suck his dick, enjoying the domination he had over him. Pein was looking at him and the soft, obedient and pleading expression on his face was priceless. Itachi roughly pushed him away. "Go to the bed!" he shouted loud and slapped his ass. "Go to the bed, now!" He knew Pein liked to be yelled at. That wicked Konan had told him all the details about what Pein enjoyed the most.

Itachi sprawled on the bed and pulled the leash to bring Pein closer.

"I have a mission for you, Pein. Lick me everywhere." He could feel Pein's tongue pleasurably sliding all over his body. When it reached his feet, Itachi smirked evilly and commanded "Now suck my toes, bitch." He was wondering if he was going too far with this, but Pein just gave him that priceless submissive look and licked his toes, then took each one of them in his mouth and sucked them. The feeling was slightly tickling and so pleasant, but the sight of Pein doing this was even a greater pleasure.

"Enough." Itachi pulled the leash again and forced Pein to crawl over him.

"Now lick my dick." Pein took it in his mouth, but received a slap on the face.

"I didn't say to suck it, just lick it." Itachi watched the pink tongue swirl on the tip of his cock, then sliding on the sides and around the base. Then for a second something evil flashed in Pein's eyes, he briefly took the dick in his mouth and bit it. He bit it hard. Itachi growled with anger and surprise. Then he smirked. He knew very well why the damn bastard had done this.

"Well, Pein-chan, I see you dare to misbehave, and now you'll have to be punished for this."

Again he made him kneel and bend over, then he gripped his hair and pressed his face in the mattress.

"Aaaaah" The slap on Pein's ass was really hard. The pleasure and the excitement from this, mixed with a little embarrassment, made Pein's face flaming red. Now it was the same colour as his ass, reddened from the spanking.

"Dei-chan, pass the whip."

Pein hadn't noticed when Deidara had appeared in the room. Great. Another one to know about his secret interests. But right now this didn't really matter. Pein was so turned on and he was so far from any rational thought, that he would accept anything, even if it was Zetsu fucking him with vegetables, or something like that.

Deidara handed the whip and Itachi slammed it against Pein's heated ass. He enjoyed the sound of the whip slapping the soft flesh and the lustful shivers that ran through Pein's body every time he was whipped. Then Itachi threw away the whip and grinned at Deidara.

"Dei-chan, there's something delicious for you here, give that ass some three tongues action."

That was the moment Deidara was waiting for. Whenever Pein wasn't wearing the akatsuki cloak, Deidara would stare at his ass deliciously moving under the tight material of his pants as he walked. And oh how much Deidara wanted to touch it. He found it really amusing to watch Pein being bent over, his head pressed to the mattress and his ass beaten. And now it was time for him to have some fun, though he knew they wouldn't let him fuck Pein. Poor Deidara, obviously his fate was to be uke forever.

He positioned himself behind Pein and ran his fingers on his ass, gently at first, as if he was admiring a work of art, lightly brushing the skin with his fingertips. Then he squeezed the flesh, enjoying the way it moved under his palms. Gods, that ass was awesome. It was so round and smooth and pleasant to touch, and right now it was bright pink from all the spanking, and it looked so sweet.

Deidara lowered his head and his lips touched the skin, then his tongue slipped out and licked the cheeks, then he gently bit here and there. He rolled his tongue on the pink hole, then slid it inside, wishing his tongue was as long as Orochimaru's, then he shoved it as deep as he could, his hands gripped the cheeks, the palm mouths licking the heated skin.

"Move away, Dei, I'll finish what I started." Itachi was losing patience, his dick was twitching painfully, and he needed release. "Let me slam that whore as hard as he deserves." Saying this, Itachi thrust roughly. Pein screamed, the sudden intense stimulation shocked him and sent shivers of ecstasy all over his body.

"Is that what you want, whore, is that what you want?" Itachi pounded hard.

"Ooooh… harder… aaah… talk to me, tell me… dirty… dirty things… aaah"

"Oh, the whore enjoys dirty talk, huh? Do you like it that way, bitch?" Itachi increased the speed. "You want me to slam you harder? You like it rough, eh? You like it deep in your ass, don't you, whore, you like big thick cocks in your cute little ass."

Pein panted heavily.

"Ooooooh… Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii" It was a scream, but more like a mewl. Itachi just loved the way Pein's voice sounded when he was close to coming.

"Suck him, Dei."

Dei's palm mouths immediately started working on Pein's dick.

At this moment Konan entered the room, carrying some bottles of sake. When she saw them, she almost dropped the bottles on the floor and felt blood pouring from her nose.

"That's hot!" In mere seconds she was naked, lying next to them. One of Deidara's hands slid between her legs, the tongue licking her, while the other hand continued to work on Pein's cock. Then Deidara felt fingers wrap around his own hardened dick. It was Pein's hand.

All of them were moaning, panting and sweating, lost in the frenzy of that wild fucking. At that moment Tobi stormed in the room.

"Pein-sama, Zetsu-san sent Tobi to tell you… owww, that looks so good, can Tobi stay and watch?"

"Damn it!" Pein somehow managed to yell. "Get him out of here for god's sake, I don't wanna watch Tobi touch himself while I'm coming!"

"Ow, fine then. Tobi will come later. Er… Tobi will come back later to tell you what Zetsu-san said."

Tobi went out.

Deidara lay down on the bed and Konan straddled him, sliding herself onto his dick. One of his hands continued to suck Pein's dick and the other licked Konan as she was moving up and down. Meanwhile Itachi's slams were getting harder and harder until Pein came in Deidara's hand.

Konan had come two times already, but she was still moving at incredible speed, and this made Deidara come right after Pein. As soon as Pein and Deidara came, Itachi pulled out and slammed into Konan's ass. She growled, pressing herself to his dick. She really liked to have him there. Deidara's hand kept on licking her as Itachi thrust hard. When she came again, Itachi pulled out and reached for Pein's hair, pulling his head until his face was just inches from his dick. Konan wrapped her fingers around Itachi's dick. A few strokes and he came all over Pein's face. Then he watched him lick the cum off his lips. Deidara and Konan leaned to Pein's face to lick the rest and pushed each other, licking eagerly, competing who will lick more.

In the corridor Tobi heard them scream and moan as all of them came. Itachi's low growling, Deidara's satisfied grunts and a loud scream, Konan's long moan, and Pein's mewling. What the hell? Yeah, that's right, it was mewling.

"Owww, Tobi is horny, horny, horny, horny." Tobi rushed to his room, but in the corridor he bumped into Kisame and Zetsu.

"Damn you, Tobi, can't you see where you're walking, what's wrong with you?" Kisame said.

"Hm, as if there's anything right with him" Zetsu grunted.

"T-Tobi is horny! Tobi is in a hurry!"

"Horny, huh?"

Kisame and Zetsu looked at each other.

"Let's fuck the crap out of him!"

"Owww, Tobi is a good boy, noooo… ouch!"

...

"Konan, bringing the sake was a great idea."

Konan stayed with them for some time, then she left because Hidan was waiting for her. They drank some more and soon Itachi and Pein were drunk to unconsciousness. But Deidara wasn't. All of them were still naked and Deidara stared at the gorgeous bodies of the other two helplessly sprawled in the bed. He started hardening. Then an idea formed in his mind. Both of them were motionless and completely defenseless. A wicked smirk gleamed on his face as he crawled over Pein who was lying on his stomach.

First Deidara slid his fingers inside. Pein was stretched enough already, but Deidara wanted to touch his insides. He moved his fingers deeper, sensing the hot softness. He was hard enough already, and took his fingers out, just to replace them with his dick. He slid the head inside at a very slow pace, carefully watching it sinking in the pink flesh. He wanted to remember every detail of this moment. Finally, all of his cock was inside, and he started thrusting, slowly at first, then faster. It felt so damn good. Pein was heavily drunk and senseless, and the way his body didn't move at all, no resistance, sprawled there entirely at Deidara's mercy, oh that was hot.

"You like it rough, don't you, whore? Well, I like being rough on you, un."

Slamming that gorgeous ass he had dreamed of for so long, Deidara was in heaven. He slapped it and thrust harder until he came yelling "Ooooooh, I love that ass, uuuuuuuun!"

Very soon he was hard again. Having both of them to do with as he pleased, that was just so fucking awesome. Deidara couldn't believe his luck. He crawled closer to Itachi and lifted his legs up. No reaction, Itachi just lay there as if he was dead.

"Mmmmm, your turn now, Ita-chan," Deidra chuckled. "Whore!" He slapped Itachi's ass, then he slid two fingers inside and started thrusting frantically, laughing like crazy.

"Who's the uke now, eh? Ita-chan, Ita-chan, you have a nice ass, un. Such a nice ass not to be fucked is such a waste." Saying that, Deidara pressed his dick to Itachi's entrance and thrust as roughly as he could. "Ooooh, it feels so good in your ass, Ita-chaaan…" He slammed harder and faster, his slams getting more and more fierce.

"Yeah, you bitch, Deidara-seme will fuck you senseless, uuun."

Itachi was already senseless, but whatever.

"Oooh, I like this, un… Deidara-seme, yeah!" He liked the way it sounded.

"Deidara-SEME!"

When he was done, Deidara felt too tired and fell asleep with a self-contented smirk on his face.

...

Pein woke up. His mind was blurred, his head was heavy, and his ass was sore. And someone was pressed to him, rubbing himself against his body, muttering something.

"Hehehe, you're a whore, yay!"

Pein opened his eyes.

"WTF? Tobi? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Awww, nothing, nothing. Tobi is a good boy, yay."

Tobi rushed out of the room and in the corridor he bumped into Kisame and Zetsu. (Why they were always in that damn corridor, I just don't know.)

"Owwww, not again, no, Tobi is a good boooooooooy… ow."

Deidara was peacefully snoring.

Itachi opened his eyes, at first not realizing where he was. He tried to sit, but he felt a very unpleasant sensation as he did so. His vision cleared and he saw a yawning Pein. They looked at each other stupidly for a minute. Then Itachi scratched his head and sighed.

"Jeez, I wonder why my ass hurts so much."

Later.

"Deidaraaaaaa… you dirty motherfucker, you're so fucking dead!"

**The end**

**... ... ...**

**Author's comment**

Eh, writing this fic was so much fun. I wonder what Pein-chan thinks about it.

Pein: *holding a bazooka* I'll never forgive you! You're so fucking dead!

Me: Aww, Pein-chan, don't tell me you don't like what I've written. I won't believe you. Don't kill me, and I'll spank your butt.

Pein: Er… *starts hesitating*

Me: *whispers in his ear* I'll spank you hard, whore!

Pein: *throws away the bazooka and takes his pants off* Aww, why I can't resist such things?


End file.
